Price Tag
|artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2011 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |sol = 6 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |pictos = 85 |nowc = PriceTag |lc = Pink (Jessie J) Blue (B.o.B) (PS3) }}"Price Tag" by featuring is featured on . It was also found in the files of . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short, violet hair. She wears a blue and purple one-shoulder one-piece, what appears to be a short dark-purple dress cage on her hips, a pair of red knee-high stockings, and a pair of purple pumps. She also wears pink hoop earrings and a pink necklace. Remake In the remake, her face is less visible, she looks slightly more realistic, and her earrings are now more visible. PriceTag Coach2.png|Original Pricetag coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is filled with mirrors, each with a blue barcode in it. During the chorus, four price tags drop from the ceiling and begin inverting their colors. When "world" is sung, the price tags begin to swing. There are also purple neon lines near the base. The floor is reflective. Behind the barcodes is the dancer's reflection. In the remake, the price tags do not swing at all. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your left hand on your hip, and your right hand to your mouth. Gold Move 3: While leaning back, put your arms up. Pricetag gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Pricetag gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Pricetag gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Pricetag gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 6 Shout-Out Lines in this routine: Shout-Out Lines 1 and 2: "Money money money" Shout-Out Lines 3 and 5: "Uh cha-chang cha-chang" Shout-Out Lines 4 and 6: "Yeah ba-blang ba-blang" Appearances in Mashups Price Tag is featured in the following Mashups: *''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)'' *''Rock Lobster'' *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' Captions Price Tag appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. *Crazy Wings *Shake It Trivia *''Price Tag'' is the first song by Jessie J in the game. **It is also the first song by B.o.B in the series. *"Damn" and "h*es" are censored. *Generic cash register sounds can be heard at the beginning and end of the routine. *Throughout the song, the dancer s reflection is seen in the background. However, at specific points, it zooms in or out suddenly on the screens in a very glitchy way. *There is a glitch involving the background: unless the song is used as the first song in any given Solo Medley, there is an extra reflection of the dancer in the background, and it is larger than the other ones. *A sprite for Price Tag was accidentally left behind in the files for . *In the remake, despite the fact that the coach has been remade, the reflections are still based off the version. The face is still blurred out but some of her facial features are visible at certain points. **In the remake, the reflections on the wall appear with a thick deep purple outline (like in the original version), although the dancer remade outline is light blue and much thinner. *On the Xbox 360, the dancer is in a different pose when she is seen in the coach selection menu. *The remade version of the coach originally had more visible facial features, and her outline was purple instead of aqua blue. *The pictogram for Gold Move 3 lacks any glow. *The number of counted moves is exactly the same whether scoring is done with a motion controller or a camera. Unlike most other routines, this one has no moves performed only with the left hand. Gallery Game Files Pricetagsquare.png|''Price Tag'' price tag JDNOW.jpg|''Price Tag'' (Remake) Pricetag cover@2x final.jpg| cover pricetagpictos.png|Pictograms Pricetag jd3 background.png|Background element 1 Pricetag background element 2.png|Background element 2 In-Game Screenshots Pricetag_jd3_menu_wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii/PS3) SJDP41-15.png| coach selection screen (Wii/PS3) Promotional Images coach jd3 pricetag coach.png|Promotional coach JD3 Screenshot PriceTag Kinect.jpg|Promotional gmeplay Beta Elements Pricetag thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake pricetag cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Pricetag coach 1@2x.png|Beta coach for the remake Others PriceTagRemakeVideoInHD.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video Jessie J - Price Tag ft. B.o.B Teasers Jessie J ft. B.o.B. "Price Tag" Just Dance 3 Gameplay Just Dance 3 - Price Tag Wii footage EUROPE Gameplays Price Tag - Just Dance 3 - PS3 Fitness Extractions EXTRACT! Price Tag - Jessie J featuring B.o.B Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now - Price Tag References Site Navigation de:Price Tag es:Price Tag Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by B.o.B Category:Songs by Jessie J Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Remade Songs